hypothetical_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Futuristic Studios
'''Futuristic Studios '''is an hypothetical developer of The Hypothetical Fighting Company, and it is only creating an Hypothetical Fighters by Mohamed Samir. Games ^: Remake Fighting Game +: Third-Party Game 13ST 1992 Trilogy * 1992's Reigns * 1992's Hearts * 1992's Livings A Sacred against Masters Afro Immortal Age of Killhell Trilogy * Age of Killhell * Age of Killhell II * Age of Killhell III Allergy Treasure Animal Warp Animatronic Hunters Arcadetion Attributes Unchained * Attributes Unchained Awesome Life Story! Baredyse of Tone Before Divines Beware Trilogy * Beware Monstrosities * Beware Aliens * Beware Titans Blood of Heretic * Blood of Heretic Burn of the Carnage Cinematic Movie Class of Eternity Classical Feature Comics Shattered Core Ruination Corruption Period Cut Globals Cybernetic Extenders Darkest Trilogy * Darkest Past * Darkest Present * Darkest Future Dead of the Americans Deceptive Brawlers Dinosaurs Wrath Doom Modern Dreadlock Bushido Emerge all Themes Endless Fiend Energy Alliance Europe Resistance EX Conquer Fairy Honor Fantastic Circus Few Holographic Forgetack Over Benders Frenzy Islanders George Duncan's Felaktig Golden Years Heartest Beaten Hell of Mysteries High School Warning Horror Kombat+ Hyper Color * Hyper Color Imaginary Revelations Internet Trilogy * Internet the Avatar * Internet the Chronicle * Internet the Dark Side Iron Skirmish Jiolations Stoner Joint Homecoming K for Killierac Kraphics Kross Trilogy * Kross Defend * Kross Shutdown * Kross Invasion Limited Show Local Killers Luzzien at Space Magical Believes Marvel vs DC+ Mechatros Mesoamerica Underground MetherDuty Minuson Living-Peace Mortal Kombat vs. Street Fighter+ Musical Trilogy * Musical Legacy * Musical Rock * Musical Elsewhere Mysticallistico Near Trilogy * Near to the Gold * Near to the Platinum * Near to the Diamond Nega Parasite Neo-HACK Nightmare Fight Nostalgia Synonyms Operation Stars Original of the Behavior Overwrath * Overwrath Panner Predators Parody Twist Person Squads Physpirital Planet of the Shatters Qntra Rampagen Welligal Real Life Vermin Reality Bashness Rebellion Beyond Resurrection Force Return of Nightmare Revolutionary War+ Rise and Fall Rising Trilogy Romanian Colliders S.P.O.R.T. Secure Maze Shonen Jump X SEGA+ Silver Merge Solo Whirl Sorrow Nexus Super Knights Supertron Time Killers^ Tollection Pattery+ Torrent Berserkers Toss Mental Toyanity Travel Rage True Involution Tslame Alive Turbo Type Tyran-archy Über Trilogy * Über Fiction * Über Revenge * Über Ünleashed Ultimate Generations Undead Unleashed Variation Fighter Vengeful Assault Virtual Gaming Virtuste Lovelly Votatoon+ Vydronctiun Trilogy * Into the Vydronctiun * Back to the Vydronctiun * The Final Vydronctiun Wager of the Dance War of Synergy Wasteland Outlaw Wealthy Madness Wonderfull Trilogy * Wonderfull YinYang * Wonderfull YinYangYo * Wonderfull YinYangYoYun World of Obstainment World War Saga * World War I * World War II * World War III * World War IV Xecond Dynasty Xo the Heaven Yruster Saga * Yruster Layor * Yruster Trayal * Yruster Zill * Yruster Storm * Yruster Grand * Yruster Maximum Zenomic Zypertroner Next Games # Attrubutes Unchained (Mytical Creatures) # Overwrath (Ultraheroes in Cyberpunk era) # Blood of Heretic (Horror-Terror mixed) # Hyper Color (Colors) # Gods Rising (Pantheons) # Resurrection Force (Worlds Collide) # Arcadetion (Videogames) # Cinematic Movie (Movies) # Nega Parasite (Nightmare) # Iron Skirmish (RTS) # Class of Eternity (4th-Wall Breakers) # Physpirital (21th Century Animal Spirits) # Real Life Vermin (Real World) # Virtuste Lovelly (All-Girls) # MetherDuty (Weapon-based in 1666 AD) # S.P.O.R.T. (Sports) # Virtual Gaming (Virtual Reality) # Baredyse of Tone (19th Century) # Kraphics (Cartoons) # Xecond Dynasty (Elementals) # Musical Legacy (Music) # Wager of the Dance (Dance) # High School Warning (School) # Nightmare Fight (Urban Legends) # Supertron (Steampunk) # Turbo Type (Wrestling) # Operation Stars (Agents) # Fantastic Circus (Circus) # Zypertroner (Robots) # Travel Rage (Time Travel) # Joint Homecoming (JoJo-style) # Solo Whirl (Golden Age) # Frenzy Islanders (Island) # Undead Unleashed (Zombies) # Mesoamerica Underground (Mesoamericans) # Rise and Fall (Stone Age) # Beware Monstrosities (Giant Monsters) # Hell of Mysteries (Mystery) # Classical Features (Classics) # World War I (World War) # Animal Warp (Animals) # Person Squads (Normal) # Secure Maze (Prison) # Wasteland Outlaw (Wasteland) # Vengeful Assault (Neo-Force) # Romanian Colliders (4v4) # Variation Fighter (Old School) # Afro Immortal (Dark from the Past) # Luzzien at Space (Space) # Limited Show (TV Channels) # Tyran-archy (Bloody Roar-type) # Planet of the Shatters (Ancient Core) # Panner Predators (Ghosts) # Emerge All Themes (Themes) # Age of Killhell (Fantasy) # Neo-HACK (Duo Fighters) # Zenomic (Demons) # Magical Believes (Magic) # Animatronic Hunters (Five Nights at Freddy's expy) # Awesome Life Story! (Character Story) # Parody Twist (Camp) # Minuson Living-Peace (Underwater World) # Qntra (Astronaut+Planets) # Yruster Layor (Anthromorphic) # Dinosaurs Wrath (Dinosaurs) # Rampagen Welligal (Unknown family fear) # Into the Vydronctiun (Computer World) # Golden Years (Wheel of the Year) # Core Ruination (Aliens) # Kross Defend (Cancellation) # George Duncan's Felaktig (Creations) # Tslame Alive (W.I.T.C.H. and Free Realms combined) Development Hell # 13ST # 1992's Reigns # A Sacred against Masters # Allergy Treasure # Before Divines # Burn of the Carnage # Comics Shattered # Corruption Period # Cut Globals # Cybernetic Extenders # Darkest Past # Dead of the Americans # Deceptive Brawlers # Doom Modern # Dreadlock Bushido # Endless Fiend # Energy Alliance # Europe Resistance # EX Conquer # Fairy Honor # Few Holographic # Forgetack Over Benders # Hearten Beaten # Imaginary Revelations # Internet Trilogy # Jiolations Stoner # K for Killierac # Local Killers # Mechatros # Mysticallistico # Near to the Gold # Nostalgia Synonyms # Original of the Behavior # Reality Bashness # Rebellion Beyond # Return of Nightmare # Silver Merge # Sorrow Nexus # Super Knights # Torrent Berserkers # Toss Mental # Toyanity # True Involution # Über Fiction # Ultimate Generations # War of Synergy # Wealthy Madness # Wonderfull YinYang # World of Obstainment # Xo the Heaven Category:Companies